degeneracyfandomcom-20200214-history
Neal Akem
So chances are if you have been in a server with aster and I at the same time, you have heard him complain about Neal. So forget everything you think you know about Neal, if it is learned from aster, that is. Neal Akem grew up alone in the universe for millions of years, drifting throughout the cosmos without any purpose. This was until he met another of his kind, the second Celestial ever created. From the two, more of their kind became to form exponentially, until there were millions upon millions that occupied the seemingly endless void. Neal was the first to discover the ability to create life, and his first attempt ended up being the ice moon we know today as Hoth. After a while of Celestials making planets and creating species to be their slaves, one woman did crazy stuff and became Abeloth. She practically destroyed the Celestial race, and they fled through a portal to a new dimension. However Neal being the good guy he always was, stayed back to fend off Abeloth so the others could escape. Neal got easily overpowered and was sent spiraling down onto Hoth, where he would lay in ice until 40 BBY. Neal was unfrozen by the White Legion (a group of Sith set out to find new, more effective ways to increase the power of the Empire) at approximately 40 BBY, and they began testing on him. The impact had reverted him to the form of a normal human baby, and he aged normally due to complications. The Legion experimented on him for 8 whole years, using his newfound Celestial DNA to mutate multiple abductees that they had acquired. Alongside training him in various fighting methods for sabers and plain old melee combat. Neal eventually broke out of the facility with a help of a few Ethereals, Lisa Novak, Anne Intovanne, Granite (no last name), and Nelus Akain. He was frozen in ice again in their escape after staying behind to let the others escape once more. Neal remained there for another couple of months. Next, Neal was unfrozen by a landing scavenger ship, he snuck on board, then traveled to Mos Eisley on Tatooine. He was discovered by a Jedi who caught wind of a kid that could take out anybody that came their way, and got recruited to join the Jedi Order. After that, Neal went through the ranks very quickly and managed to earn the rank of Jedi Master at age 25, one of the youngest ever. He continued on, having no recollection of the White Legion or his Celestial abilities as there was a chip in his brain installed to inhibit memories of Legion and before, that the Legion in fact installed in case of him escaping. Neal trained Granite's daughter, Diamond, and the two became best of friends for a long time, until Diamond died in the Great Dread Assault on Naboo. Comatose is what Neal became after the assault, for he was caught in a crash of one of the Dread's dreadnoughts. He stayed this way, and under his comatose state, the world changed around him. A forgotten planet, Lermaseka, was placed in a nuclear winter thanks to a small war waged by the Mandalorians, and their Grandmaster changed, becoming a young upstart Hermad An'Gelic. Upon finally waking up approximately 2 years later, one can find that Neal woke up with the ability to summon a white dagger of energy. But then he lost the ability quickly after being knocked out by an explosion from said energy dagger, forgetting the experience. It wasn't until an RSO operative injected him with a toxin that the chip in his brain was damaged, giving him back his abilities. This escalated over time into being able to form light into physical constructs. He then met Jordan and created the origins of the Phoenix League. Finally, Neal fought alongside the League until recently, where he was seemingly killed in a battle with a Celestial Vampire. Neal has not returned to this date, and the galaxy remembers his name, for if not for him, none of this would be in existence. Category:Characters